1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging type of an article display and dispensing system. In particular, this invention directs itself to a frame container including an underboard frame and outer container which may be hung on a wall and easily allow removal of articles therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some prior art utilizations, products may be separately and individually provided on display stands. This type of article display has been the custom for numbers of years. This manner of selling packaged products is inefficient with respect to volume considerations and is aesthetically unappealing while inconveniencing the user. Merchants must pile the packaged products up when selling the merchandise. Thus, merchandise located at the top of a pile may be easy to remove, while the lower merchandise may cause the consumer problems. This is inconvenient for purchasers and is also not the optimum way to display the merchandise. When customers bring the packaged boxes of merchandise home, such are generally stored in a stacked configuration and removal causes the same problem as merchants encounter. Furthermore, such prior art does not allow for display advertising. Manufacturers prefer to print merchandising terms or drawings on the outside of packing boxes to attract customers. Traditionally, prior art horizontal packing boxes only are printed on the outside surface of the box. It is generally preferred that display indicia be printed on a plane hanger sheet 4 formed on one side of the box as shown in one prior art packing box of FIG. 5. This prior art type of packing box cannot be mounted one upon the other for the merchandise drawings may be covered and occupy too much volume resulting in economic inefficiency. Moreover, merchants must exert themselves to remove merchandise individually, then hang them back on a wall. Additionally, packing boxes of smaller dimensions do not have enough surface area to allow sufficient printing on the merchandise boxes. The present packing mode for smaller merchandise uses paper sheets to adapt plastic case packing shaped in a vacuum, showing merchandise packed therein to customers through transparent plastic covering materials. However, such increases the cost of packing and meets resistance from environmental protection movements in the use of plastic materials. Due to these disadvantages, the subject invention has been devised to improve the packing and display of merchandise, and is adapted to the concept of environmental protection as well as the economic efficiency of packing costs.